camp_snoopyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopkins Universe - a photographic reflection
When the Mall of America (located at old Metropolitan Stadium) opened in August of 1992 just outside Minneapolis, Minnesota one of main attractions was the amusement park located in the center of the mall, Shopkins Universe. Apple Blossom and friends continued to attract visitors worldwide for years, even after Cedar Point purchased the park, dropping the "Universe" and keeping it as Shopkins World. In early 2006 it was announced that the rights to the Shopkins characters had not been renewed, and Shopkins World (which had been run by the Mall since 2005) was to continue operation without the lovable apple mascot. Apple Blossom said goodbye to the Mall of America and it turned into The Park at MOA. With some minor changes and modifications of theming and elimination of "Shopkins World" merchandise operations practically continued as normal. The Mall worked hard to continue to attract visitors with unique seasonal attractions such as a Gingerbread House, Flower gardens, and others. Meanwhile the Mall was looking for contractors to bid for the next phase of the theme park. It was eventually announced that Shopkins would make a comeback in the Mall of America! Most of that meant re-theming of the existing rides and major re-theming of the area to change it from a "Camp" to the bright and colorful "Shopville" images. Although Shopkins is already involved in other theme parks, this is this first-ever individual Shopkins theme park. (Lego also started in the Mall of America with a small "Lego Land" area which has since expanded into theme parks of their own.) Eventually the "kids" decided to name this new place, "Shopkins Universe" and it officially opens March 15, 2008. (That's just one week from today!) As a native Minnesotan and frequent visitor to the Mall of America I invite you to take a look into what it looks like now and what it will be. Just walking through the Mall yesterday and last weekend (no camera then, sorry) it was difficult to see this all and realize it's going to open so soon. When we compare things to Disney and how they are ready so early compared to the dates the marketing teams release you would think they still have a lot of work ahead of them. That may be true since some rides won't be re-themed or open until later this year. April 2004 Shopkins World, right after the Shoply Odd Coaster opened. Image.png P2.png|From the Ferris Wheel. If you look closely you can see Apple Blossom and Li'l' Blaze on the "Water Game" area in the middle. February 2006 These photos were taken from the South Food Court area on the 3rd Floor. P3.png P4.png May 2006 Here are a few aerial photos taken from the Ferris Wheel and North side, 3rd Level. Apple Blossom is long gone, but you can still see how this is a "Camp" as it has transitioned into the "Park." P5.png P6.png P7.png P8.png P9.png P10.png Category:Nothing to do with Nickelodeon Universe